Der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes
by The Winterwitch
Summary: In einer eiskalten Dezembernacht versucht ein kleiner Junge, Tränke in der Nokturngasse zu verkaufen, um ein wenig Geld zu verdienen... Mein Beitrag zur Märchen-Crossover-Challenge der Schreiberlinge.


_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habs mir nur ein bißchen ausgeliehen._

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte ist mein Beitrag zur _Harry Potter Märchen-Crossover-Challenge_ der Schreiberlinge. Zu meiner großen Freude wurde sie auf den ersten Platz gewählt.

Meiner Beta, TheVirginian, innigsten Dank!

**Der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

An einem bitterkalten Dezembertag stand ein kleiner Junge in einem Winkel der Nokturngasse. Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken auf die kleine, zerlumpte Gestalt, die eine Phiole in der Hand hielt und mit hoffnungslosen Augen auf die vorbeihastenden Gestalten blickte.

„Somnius Admirabilis! Der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes! Nur fünf Sickel die Phiole!" rief er mit dünner Stimme, „kauft den Trank des wunderbaren Traumes!"

Severus Snape schlug sich zitternd die Arme um den mageren Körper. Seine abgetragene Robe war zu dünn für die Kälte, einen Umhang besaß er nicht. Es war der letzte Tag des Jahres, und die Dämmerung brach bereits herein. Die wenigen Menschen, die noch unterwegs waren, hatten es eilig und schenkten ihm keine Beachtung. Heute feierten alle, da brauchte wohl niemand seinen Trank, dachte er bekümmert. Gewöhnlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die wenigen Phiolen des kostbaren und seltenen Trankes verkauft hatte, den seine Mutter braute.

Somnius Admirabilis, der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes, war schwierig herzustellen und stand zudem auf der Liste der verbotenen, schwarzmagischen Tränke, doch das scherte hier in der Nokturngasse niemanden. Die Zutaten waren kostspielig, weshalb man damit nicht viel verdienen konnte. Doch es hatte bisher immer ausgereicht, um die Haushaltskasse aufzubessern, wenn der Vater wieder einmal den Lohn vertrunken hatte.

Doch nun war der Vater arbeitslos, schon seit Monaten, und die Mutter war krank. Das Haus war eiskalt, es gab nichts zu essen, und gestern hatte er den Muggelarzt holen müssen, der nun auch sein Geld wollte. Sein Vater erlaubte keine magische Heilerin im Haus.

Severus war erst zehn Jahre alt, doch er ging seiner Mutter schon lange zur Hand und konnte Tränke brauen, seit er an den Arbeitstisch heranreichte. So hatte er sich nun auch an dem Somnius Admirabilis versucht und stand nun hier, um ihn zu verkaufen.

Er hätte stolz sein können, daß er diesen schwierigen Trank geschafft hatte, doch er hatte nur Sorgen um die Mutter, die so schmal und blaß war und Blut hustete.

„Somnius Admirabilis! Nur fünf Sickel die Phiole!" rief er verzweifelt. Immer weniger Hexen und Magier waren unterwegs, es war dunkel geworden, und er hatte noch keinen Sickel verdient.

Severus starrte auf die Phiole in seiner Hand. Trank des wunderbaren Traumes? Pah! Ein Wunder, das brauchte er jetzt in der Tat, doch das gab es nicht. Nicht für ihn, das Halbblut mit dem Muggelvater, der Junge aus der Gosse, dessen Mutter sie mehr schlecht als recht durchbrachte, weil der Vater es nicht schaffte. Den Jungen den niemanden mochte, weil er häßlich war und arm, weil er nicht wußte, wie man spielt, und weil er immer das Falsche sagte. Er hätte oft so gerne mitgespielt, aber er begriff nicht, was er tun sollte, und so stießen sie ihn fort. Lachten über seine seltsame Kleidung, die oft schmutzig war, wenn die Mutter kein Geld hatte für Seife oder kein Wasser zum Waschen erhitzen konnte, weil es keine Kohlen gab. Wie gerne würde er selbst einmal so einen wunderbaren Traum erleben! Doch der Trank war zu kostbar, und seine Mutter hatte es ihm verboten. Hatte ihm erklärt, daß der Traum für ihn gefährlich war. Ob er für die Käufer auch gefährlich war, das fragte er lieber nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie nass er vom Sitzen im Schnee geworden war. Ihm war so kalt, daß er dachte, er würde nie wieder warm werden können. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Phiole und auf die leere Straße um ihn herum. Kein Mensch weit und breit, niemand war da, der ihm vielleicht etwas abkaufen würde. Keine Kohlen für zuhause, kein Essen... er zog den Stöpsel heraus und leerte die Phiole mit einem tiefen Zug.

_Wärme. Er spürte Wärme. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. Er mußte wohl eingeschlafen sein, dachte Severus und rappelte sich vom Sofa auf. Sofa? Staunend strich er mit der Hand über den samtigen Bezug des weichen, dick gepolsterten Möbels. Sie hatten doch überhaupt kein Sofa? Wo war er nur? Er sah sich um. Richtig, das war die Küche im Haus seiner Eltern. Doch noch während er sich umsah, begann die Küche, sich zu verwandeln und wurde zu einem Salon, so, wie ihn der Lehrer hatte. Ein Zimmer nur zum Sitzen und Lesen, mit Bildern an den Wänden und Regalen voller Bücher und einem Kamin, der so groß war, daß er darin hätte stehen können. Im Kamin brannte ein loderndes Feuer, größer und heißer als alles, was Severus je erlebt hatte. Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin, hielt die Hände über die Flammen und freute sich an der Hitze, die diese ausstrahlten. _

_Dann ließ er sich auf dem dicken, weichen Teppich nieder, der davor lag, umschlang seine Knie mit den Armen und starrte sinnend ins Feuer. Wie schön war das doch! Wie herrlich warm und gemütlich! So ein Zimmer wünschte er sich für seine Mutter. Er wußte, daß sie das kannte, vom Haus ihrer Eltern, doch dort war er noch nie gewesen. Mutter! Wenn sie es doch nur auch so warm hätte wie er... unwillkürlich wandte er den Kopf, wie um nach ihr zu schauen. Doch da stand sie ja! Seine Mutter stand vor dem hohen Bücherregal und nahm einen dicken Band heraus. Sie trug hübsche Kleider und sah fröhlich und gesund aus._

„_Wie ist es, Severus, wollen wir weiterlesen?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Kaminvorleger. Severus nickte eifrig und schmiegte sich an sie. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Vater, der in einem Sessel saß und las. _

Las? Sein Vater? Ein Buch noch dazu? Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wurde gewahr, daß der Traum zuende war. Seufzend rappelte er sich auf. Sein Vater las nie, nicht einmal die Zeitung, nur die Ergebnisse der Pferderennen. Warum er die las, verstand Severus nicht – sein Vater wettete zwar immer, aber gewonnen hatte er noch nie.

Severus trat auf die Gasse hinaus und sah sich um. Dort hinten ging jemand, und von der anderen Seite hörte er Schritte. Mit frisch aufkeimender Hoffnung holte er eine neue Phiole hervor und hielt sie hoch.

„Somnius Admirabilis! Nur fünf Sickel die Phiole! Frisch gebraut und garantiert wirksam!" rief er erneut. Die Herannahenden hasteten vorbei, ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken.

„Der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes! Nur beste Zutaten!"

Seine Stimme klang schrill vor Angst. Er MUSSTE einfach etwas verkaufen. Die Mutter brauchte so dringend Nahrung und Wärme!

Eine weitere Gestalt hastete vorbei. In seiner Not trat Severus ihr in den Weg und zupfte am Umhang des großen Magiers.

„Bitte sehr, Sir, nur fünf Sickel, der Trank des wunderbaren Traumes! Beste Qualität!", flehte er.

Der Magier zog verächtlich die Oberlippe hoch und stieß ihn beiseite. „Finger weg, du dreckiger Bengel! Hat man denn nirgendwo seine Ruhe vor euch Pack!"

Severus stolperte nach hinten und fiel in den Schnee, Tränen in den Augen. Schniefend fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht. Was sollte er nur tun? Wieder war die Gasse menschenleer, es wurde immer später. Müde sackte er in sich zusammen. Wieder war ihm eiskalt, und nun nagte auch noch der Hunger. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr gegessen. Der Vater hatte kein Geld mehr, und die letzten Sickel, die Severus verdient hatte, waren für die Medizin der Mutter gewesen. Der Apotheker, bei dem er die Zutaten für seine Mutter kaufte, tauschte sie ihm immer in Muggelgeld. Er wußte, daß ihn dieser dabei betrog, doch sonst hatte er keine Möglichkeit, an Muggelgeld zu kommen. Zu Gringotts brauchte er nicht zu gehen, die tauschten so kleine Beträge gar nicht erst.

Severus nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und schob sie sich in den Mund, um den Hunger zu betäuben. Gleich darauf mußte er feststellen, daß das keine gute Idee gewesen war, denn nun wurde ihm noch kälter, und sein Magen knurrte umso vernehmlicher. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und wickelte sich fester in seine Robe. Wenn er doch nur eine Phiole verkaufte, dann konnte er ein paar Kartoffeln und Brot kaufen, genug, um den ärgsten Hunger zu stillen. Wieder starrte er auf die Phiole in der Hand, und wieder zögerte er erst und dachte an das Verbot seiner Mutter. Doch wie beim ersten Mal zog der den Stöpsel heraus und stürzte die Phiole hinunter. Nur noch einmal, nur noch ein kurzes Mal der Kälte und dem Hunger entfliehen! Er wollte so gerne wieder zurück in das warme Zimmer, wo seine Mutter gesund war und ihm auf dem Kaminvorleger eine Geschichte vorlas.

_Doch diesmal war er nicht in dem warmen Salon mit dem großen Feuer. Statt dessen fand er sich in einer riesigen Halle wieder, die keine Decke hatte. Er schaute er hoch und entdeckte, daß die Decke verzaubert war und so aussah wie der Himmel draußen. Klare Sterne funkelten von ihr herunter. Staunend betrachtete er vier endlos lange Tische, die mit unzähligen Tellern gedeckt waren und voller Platten und Schüsseln standen, die jedoch alle leer waren. Da gingen die großen Tore auf, und Unmengen Kinder kamen herein. Severus wurde einfach mitgezogen und fand sich schließlich vor einem der Gedecke wieder, zwischen zwei Kindern sitzend, die ihm freundlich zulächelten. Der Teller vor ihm glänzte, als ob er aus Gold wäre. Gold! Plötzlich wußte er, wo er war. Das war die große Halle von Hogwarts, von der ihm seine Mutter erzählt hatte. Und richtig klatschte nun jemand in die Hände, und plötzlich waren alle Schüsseln und Platten gefüllt. _

_Severus gingen die Augen über. Da gab es Dinge, die er noch nie im Leben gesehen hatte! Daneben Platten voller Braten, Koteletts und Würste, ganze Schinken, von denen daumendicke Stücke wie von Geisterhand abgeschnitten wurden – tatsächlich von Geisterhand, wie er feststellte, als ihm die durchscheinende Gestalt zunickte, bevor sie weitersäbelte. In anderen Schüsseln waren Bratkartoffeln und Klöße, bunt gefärbter, duftender Reis, etwas, das der Junge neben ihm Nudeln nannte, und goldgelber, buttriger Kartoffelbrei. Auf dreieckigen Tellern lagen Hühnerbeine und Pasteten in den seltsamsten Formen, es gab Sandwichs, große, gebackene Kartoffeln und kleine Schüsseln mit Gemüsen und gebackenen Bohnen. Vor Severus' erstaunten Augen füllten sich die Platten und Schüsseln immer wieder auf, sobald jemand etwas davon genommen hatte. Beherzt griff er zu und futterte sich glücklich durch alles, was in seiner Reichweite stand. _

_Doch kaum war der erste Hunger gestillt, mußte er an seine Mutter denken. Ob er ihr wohl etwas mitbringen könnte? Er wollte gerade den Jungen neben sich fragen, als der Mann, der vorhin in die Hände geklatscht hatte, aufstand und etwas sagte. Severus sah auf und erblickte im selben Moment seine Mutter, die an dem Tisch mit den Lehrern saß und ihm fröhlich mit einer Hühnerkeule zuwinkte. Auf ihrem Teller türmte sich das Essen wie auf seinem. Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder seiner Portion zu und konnte sich nun beruhigt den Bauch vollstopfen. _

_Als er schließlich seinen Teller wegschob, hob er erneut den Blick, um nach seiner Mutter zu schauen. Doch sie war nicht mehr da, und an ihrer Stelle funkelte ihn sein Vater wütend an. _

„Du hast zwei Tränke verbraucht, das wären zehn Sickel gewesen! Nichtsnutziger Bengel!"

Severus hob den Arm, um sich vor dem Schlag seines Vaters zu schützen, als er bemerkte, daß der Traum zuende war und er wieder im Schnee in der Nokturngasse saß. Diesmal blieb er sitzen, er war zu müde, um sich auf die Füße zu kämpfen. Nach der hellerleuchteten Halle seines Traumes legte sich die Dunkelheit wie ein schwerer Schatten auf ihn. Die Gasse war wie leergefegt, und nun waren auch die letzten Lichter in den Häusern ringsum erloschen, oder die Läden waren vor die Fenster geklappt worden. Nur der Schnee hatte aufgehört zu fallen, und Severus sah oben zwischen den Dächern ein paar Sterne am Himmel funkeln.

Wenn seine Mutter nicht wäre, würde er einfach hierbleiben. Oder weggehen, weit fort... Severus verstand einfach nicht, warum seine Mutter den Vater geheiratet hatte. Er war eigentlich immer schlechter Laune, und wenn er betrunken war, schlug er zu. Dauernd schrie er die Mutter an, es ging um Geld und die Nachbarn und darum, daß der Bengel etwas Anständiges werden sollte, nicht so eine Mißgeburt von Zauberer, wie sie es war. Als ob er so werden wollte wie sein Vater! Wenn der Arbeit hatte, schuftete er sich in der Fabrik den Rücken krumm, und am Monatsanfang ging er zum Pferderennen und vertrank den größten Teil seines Lohnes mit seinen Kumpeln. Dann kam er nach Hause, und wehe, wenn ihm etwas quer kam. Wenn er Severus in seiner Robe erblickte, oder gar dabei erwischte, wie er mit dem Stab seiner Mutter übte, dann setzte es was. Aber auch, wenn die Mutter vor ihm etwas Magisches tat, holte er aus. Er traf sie nicht oft, sie war immer schneller, doch dann bekam Severus es zu spüren, wenn er sich nicht schnell genug duckte.

Die Mutter hatte ihm von Hogwarts erzählt, der Schule für magische Kinder, auf die sie gegangen war, und hatte ihm erzählt, daß er dort eines Tages auch zu einem großen und mächtigen Zauberer werden würde. Aber Severus wußte nur zu gut, daß das nur ein Traum war, wie so viele Träume, die die Mutter träumte. Sie besaßen nicht genug Geld, um ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Er würde nie richtig zaubern lernen und einen Abschluß der Schule haben. Und ohne diesen Abschluß konnte er nicht als Zauberer leben, das wußte er. Trotzdem wollte er nicht in die Fabrik gehen wie sein Vater. Der Apotheker, bei dem er die Zutaten für seine Mutter kaufte, gab ihm manchmal ein paar Knuts, wenn er den Hof fegte, und hatte gemeint, daß er vielleicht bei ihm Gehilfe werden könnte, wenn er sich nicht dumm anstellte. Darauf hoffte Severus. Wenn er gut aufpaßte als Gehilfe beim Apotheker, konnte er viel lernen und vielleicht eines Tages selbst Apotheker werden. Einen Zauberstab würde er nicht bekommen, aber der Apotheker führte kein schlechtes Leben, hatte ein Haus und immer satt zu essen und genug Kohlen im Keller. Das war sein eigener Traum. Hogwarts, das war wie ein Märchen, ein Traum, in dem man sich flüchtete, wenn es zu unerträglich wurde zuhause, aber kein Traum, der je wahr werden konnte. Nicht für ihn, das bettelarme Halbblut.

Severus begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern vor Unterkühlung. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er würde heute nichts mehr verkaufen. Und selbst wenn er noch einen Kunden fände, jetzt würde er nirgendwo mehr Kohlen oder Brot bekommen. Besser, er ging nach Hause, um nach der Mutter zu sehen. Wenn er ihr seine Decke gab, fror sie vielleicht nicht so. Und vielleicht war der Vater nicht zuhause, dann konnte er ihr eine Geschichte erzählen, daß sie den Hunger nicht so merkte. Er konnte ihr von den Träumen erzählen, die er erlebt hatte...

Ein feines Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, und er steckte die Hand in die Tasche. Eine letzte Phiole war noch darin. Wenn er die nicht verkaufte, hatte er kein Geld mehr, um neue Zutaten zu kaufen. Das durfte er nicht. Severus versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht, so steif war er von der Kälte und vom Sitzen im Schnee. Auch seine Hand gehorchte ihm kaum, als er nun die letzte Phiole herauszog und betrachtete. Das durfte er nicht tun, er mußte neue Zutaten kaufen...

_Ich gehe morgen zum Apotheker und fege ihm den Hof. Ich fege ihm die ganze Gasse, wenn er mir dafür nur ein paar Knuts gibt für ein Stück Brot. Und dann bitte ich ihn um Vorschuß für die Zutaten. Er weiß, daß ich den Trank braue und daß ich ihn gut braue. _

Ungeschickt öffneten seine steifen Finger die letzte Phiole. Seine empfindsame Nase sog den Geruch des Trankes ein, identifizierte mit Leichtigkeit die Zutaten, die darin verarbeitet waren. Leonotis, Artemisia und Mandragora – Löwenohr, Absinth und Alraune, das waren die Hauptzutaten, die einem die herrlichen Träume bescherten. Er hob die Phiole an die Lippen und schluckte.

_Er war zuhause, in der Küche. Ein dunkler Schatten vor dem Fenster, ein großer Vogel klopfte mit dem Schnabel ans Glas. Seine Mutter beeilte sich, zu öffnen und die Eule hereinzulassen. Diese hüpfte vor Severus auf den Tisch und legte einen dicken, cremefarbenen Umschlag vor ihn hin, den sie im Schnabel getragen hatte. Dann breitete sie die Schwingen aus und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Staunend berührte Severus den Umschlag mit den Fingerspitzen, strich über das dicke, edle Papier – nein, Pergament, es war Pergament! -, und befühlte das grüne Siegelwachs mit dem großen Wappen._

„_Das ist dein Brief, Severus, dein Brief für Hogwarts!" rief seine Mutter stolz und strich ihm über den Kopf. Sein Brief?_

„_Aber ich kann doch gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, Mutter!" erwiderte er traurig, den Brief zwischen den Händen drehend. „Wir haben kein Geld dafür, und der Vater will, daß ich in die Fabrik gehe."  
„Papperlapapp! Du gehst nach Hogwarts!" Entschieden stellte sie den Topf mit den Kartoffeln auf den Tisch. „Ich habe dem Apotheker das Rezept für den Trank verkauft. Nun haben wir genug Geld dafür." Sie streckte die Hand aus. _

„_Zeig mal."_

_Zögernd reichte Severus ihr den Brief. Sie strich andächtig mit den Fingern darüber und lächelte. _

„_Ja, das ist dein Hogwarts-Brief. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich! Mach ihn auf!"_

_Severus zögerte erneut, bevor er schließlich das Siegel erbrach._

_Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., _

_Ganz Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, daß Sie an der _

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst aufgenommen sind._

_Beigelegt finden Sie -_

_Severus fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihm das Pergament aus der Hand gerissen wurde. _

„_Gibt das her!" rief sein Vater zornig, der unbemerkt hereingekommen war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog er den Brief und warf ihn dann in den Herd, wo er in lodernde Flammen aufging. _

„_Zaubererschule! Unsinn! Der Junge geht in die Fabrik und verdient Geld! Hör endlich auf, ihm deine verrückten Ideen einzureden, Eileen!" _

_Den Schürhaken, mit dem er die Herdklappe geschlossen hatte, in der Hand, machte er einen Schritt auf die Mutter zu. Doch wo sie sonst immer zurückgewichen war, wenn der Vater sie bedrohte, blieb sie nun stehen, den Kopf trotzig erhoben._

„_Severus ist magisch wie ich, Tobias. Er wird ein großer Zauberer werden! Er hat nichts verloren in deiner schmutzigen Fabrik."_

_Mit vor Wut dunkelrot angelaufenem Gesicht kam Tobias Snape näher, den Schürhaken drohend erhoben. _

„_Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen, Weib? Du Mißgeburt?"_

_Doch Eileen wich nicht zurück. _

„_Es reicht mit deinem Drohungen, Tobias, und mit deinen Schlägen! Begreif endlich, daß du uns nichts anhaben kannst!"_

_Da hob der Vater den Arm und schlug zu._

„Nein, nein, NEEEEEEIIIIIN!!!"

Severus kam zu sich, aus vollem Halse schreiend. Dieser Traum war nicht mehr schön gewesen, er hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Er war so real, der Vater, der die Mutter schlug... ein trockener Schluchzer stieg in ihm auf, als er an die Worte des Muggeldoktors dachte. Die Mutter war todkrank, sie brauchte beste Pflege, Wärme und gutes Essen... und nun hatte er den letzten Trank getrunken und konnte kein Geld mehr damit verdienen! Nun ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf, konnte das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er seine Knie umklammerte und sich verzweifelt wiegte.

„Junge! Was sitzt du denn da im Schnee?"

Severus fuhr beim energischen Klang der Stimme hoch. Vor ihm stand eine hochgewachsene Hexe in einem dicken, dunkelgrünen Umhang, einen spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf und eine viereckige Brille auf der Nase. Mit ihrem Zauberstab leuchtete sie auf ihn hinunter. Er zog schniefend die Nase hoch.

Das Licht erlosch, ein leises Wispern deutete auf eine Bewegung des Stabes hin, und er war trocken und halbwegs warm. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und wischte sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel ab.

„Verzeihung, Madam", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf, „ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."

„Und hattest einen bösen Traum, so, wie du geschrieen hast", stellte die Hexe trocken fest. Wieder leuchtete ihr Stab. Ein Glitzern auf dem Boden zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie bückte sich rasch danach und betrachtete die Phiole in ihrer Hand dann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„So so, verkaufst Tränke, in der Nokturngasse!"

Resolut steckte sie ihren Stab in den Ärmel zurück und hatte, ehe Severus richtig begriffen hatte, ihn auf den Arm genommen und ihren Umhang um ihn geschlungen. Er war so verblüfft, daß er sich nicht wehrte. Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, und es machte laut „Plopp!".

Severus blinzelte in die plötzliche Helle um ihn herum. Was war denn nun passiert? Wo war er nur?

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit, und er erkannte die große Halle wieder, die er in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. „Hogwarts? Das ist Hogwarts?"

Sie nickte lächelnd und ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden. „Ja, das ist Hogwarts. Tibby!" Laut klatschte sie in die Hände. Ein runzeliges kleines Wesen mit riesigen Augen und spitzen Ohren erschien. Das mußte ein Hauself sein, dachte Severus, er hatte bisher noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Hexe bestellte heißen Kakao und ein reichliches Mahl, dann zog sie ihn vor einen der großen Kamine, in dem ein loderndes, helles Feuer brannte. Severus schaute sich staunend um. Es sah genauso aus wie in seinem Traum! Nur die langen Tische waren jetzt leer und sauber, und außer ihnen beiden war niemand anwesend.

Die Hexe schwenkte ihren Stab, ließ zwei bequeme Sessel vor dem Feuer erscheinen und drückte ihn in einen davon hinein. Dann kam die Hauselfe mit einem Becher Kakao und einem reichgefüllten Teller und stellte beides vor ihn auf einen kleinen Tisch, der aus dem Nichts erschien. Severus ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Becher und Teller füllten sich immer wieder, bis er schließlich nicht mehr konnte. Satt und inzwischen wohlig durchwärmt schob er den Teller von sich.

Die Fremde, die mittlerweile ihren Umhang und Hut abgelegt hatte und nun in einer blaugrün karierten Robe vor ihm saß, hatte ihm dabei zugesehen.

„So, mein Junge, und nun erzählst du mir mal, was du mitten in der Nacht in der Nokturngasse machst und warum du Schwarzmagische Tränke bei dir hast!"

Erst zögernd, doch dann immer flüssiger begann er zu erzählen. Von den Träumen wollte er nichts erzählen, doch sie bestand darauf, und schließlich kannte sie seine ganze, traurige Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Wie gut, daß das nur Träume waren, Mr. Snape! Nichts davon war Wirklichkeit. Sie begreifen nun wohl, warum Ihre Mutter Sie davor gewarnt hat. Aber nun wird etwas geschehen.

Natürlich werden Sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, Ihr Brief liegt schon bereit. Über das Schulgeld brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen, Sie bekommen einen Freiplatz. Und Ihre Mutter bringen wir umgehend nach St. Mungo, dort wird man ihr helfen können."

„Aber mein Vater, er will nicht-"

„Ihr Vater, mein Junge, ist auch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit Träumen und Sehnsüchten, die sich nie erfüllt haben. Es ist nicht leicht für einen Muggel, mit einer Hexe zusammenzuleben. Und es ist nicht leicht für einen Mann, wenn er seine Familie nicht ernähren kann. Ihre Eltern haben sich einmal geliebt, aber Armut und Sorgen machen die Menschen unglücklich. Aber sie können noch einmal neu anfangen, wenn man ihnen ein wenig hilft.

„Sind Sie – sind Sie eine denn Fee, die das kann?" wollte Severus ehrfürchtig wissen.

Die Hexe lachte.

„Merlin bewahre! Nein, ich bin nur eine simple Lehrerin. Aber manchmal ist es ganz gut, wenn man zaubern kann und ein wenig von der Welt gesehen hat."

**Ende**

**A/N**: Natürlich kann man nicht wirklich nach Hogwarts apparieren, aber im Märchen ist so Manches möglich. Die Pflanzen für den Trank habe ich nach Klang ausgewählt mangels phytologischer Kenntnisse, ich erhebe keinerlei Anspruch auf korrekte Kombination und Verwendung ;o).


End file.
